Silent Tears and Tomatoes
by HappyNeon
Summary: "Dios mio, I haven't seen you two in forever!" Antonio smiled, but Lovino continued glaring at the floor. Feliciano gave his brother a concerned look. "Lovi... doesn't really talk much anymore." {Rated for... I don't know. Reasons. Please review }
1. Rainy Crashes and Casts

**So, yes! This will feature many pairings {Mostly Spamano and GerIta~} and is rated for character death and language. Also there is probably going to be innuendo. I'm good at innuendo.**

* * *

_Dark shadows filtered in through the windows._

The soft buzz of the cars engine bothered Lovino, but didn't stop him from explaining to his brother why red is a better color than green. Feliciano just shook his head, the auburn curl on the left of it bouncing slightly. He poked Lovino in the stomach. "Green is brighter, and it just looks nicer. And, Lovi, Antonio has green eyes."

The older brother stuck out his tongue. "Antonio is a weirdo." Nonno turned his head from the road. "Lovino, weirdo is rude." He said. "Well, its true." He frowned. Feliciano responded with a smile. "But Toni's so nice!"

Antonio was an annoying boy at school. He had curly brown hair, and, like Feli had said, emerald green eyes. He was really clingy, and too happy. It bothered Lovino, how he never stopped smiling. Really, didn't it ever make his face hurt? And why did he always say 'Lovi' instead of Lovino. 'Lovi' would have some nicknames of his own, if the teacher wasn't around.

"You think everyone's nice!" Lovino huffed. His younger brother laughed, and looked out the window, rain pounding down on it. Lovino looked up into the rear veiw window. Nonno focused on the slippery road. "How was you're day?" He asked. His grandfather just gave the usual reply, fine.

"Well, what did you do?" Lovino persisted. He wasn't very good at staying quiet in the car. Anywhere, really. Nor was Feliciano, but the younger wasn't so curious, so usually had less to say. "Some things at work." Nonno moved his hand off the wheel for a moment to brush a strang of hair out of his face. "What is you're work?"

Nonno looked up into the rear veiw window. "Lovi, I need to focus on the road." Lovino frowned. "Talking won't take off you're focus." He pouted. "Yes it will. When we get to where we're going we can talk all you want." He said, looking back at the dark road. "But I wanna' talk to you now." Lovino persisted.

Nonno turned his head. "Lovino you need to learn to quiet do-" The road screamed... or maybe that was Feliciano. There was a noise like a soda can being crushed, and Lovino's world went black.

* * *

Somewhat... ironic, closing his eyes to black, and opening them again to a blinding white light. Lovino's arm was being held by something, and his head was pounding. He was laying on a white bed, in a white room. Everything was so white it hurt his eyes. He closed them for a moment, until someone sat onto the end of his bed.

"Fratello!" Feliciano smiled brightly. The smile was a sweet one, but Lovino cocked his head, frowning. "I know," Feliciano opened his honey-brown eyes and shrugged. "But it's my baby tooth, so It'll grow back!" There was a deep chip in one of the boy's front teeth. "It could be worse, like you or..." His eyes glazed over. "They won't tell me where Nonno is."

Lovino tried to sit up, but it hurt his arm to push on it. He took a moment to look around. He was clearly in a hospital room. The thing that had been holding his arm was a green cast. Maybe Feliciano picked the color, trying to be silly. "Why won't you say anything?" Lovino blinked. He looked down at his other hand, and shrugged.

His brother looked at him concerned. "Well... I think Nonno is in another room, but I can't find him." Pausing for a moment, he gasped as if he'd just remembered something. "You passed out Lovi! You don't remember what happened~" Lovino looked up. He didn't remember passing out. I guess one wouldn't remember that but... he shook his head.

"Well, a man was driving and he moved to go in front of us, and he went to fast. The water messed with his tires or something." Feliciano explained. "Maybe we could've stopped before he hit us, but Nonno was talking to you." Lovino blinked. _So Nonno and Feli got hurt because of me_. He lifted his good arm up to wipe the tears out of his eyes.

* * *

Please review, it keeps me going!


	2. ((Annoying Updates and Notes))

Hello, Neon here. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, but this is being posted from my PS3. Adding to my bad grades causing me to lose my laptop, I am having trouble with depression, and insomnia. Meaning updates are going to be less frequent.

Oh, I'm thinking of making a Hetalia one-shot requesting thingy. Would you like to request? If any one does, I'll put the rules up, soon as I can.

LOVEYOU.


	3. Brotherly Connections and Memories

_Lovino slowly reached around on the dark wall._

Finding the switch, he flicked it 'on' and squinted his eyes in the bright light. Tears wellde in the corners of his eyes. He had the dream again. Well, not really the 'dream', per say, although he wished it was just a dream. That would be to easy, of course.

That next day he had woken up, still in the hospital. Feliciano had slept in the bed with him- t_hat reminds me... I should go wake him up_- and the two were woken up, informed that Nonno was 'deceased'. Lovino utterly despised that word. Nonno was fucking dead, not 'deceased'. And what made it worse was that Feli had to ask what it meant. How did they expect a fucking six year old to know what that means? Feliciano liked to call his older brother spitefull. What did that little ball-of-god-damn-joy know?

He looked around groggily. The dark red walls helped keep the room cool, but Lovino was still sweating. It was a cold sweat, and he quickly shoved off his tri-colored blanket. There was a mirror on the back of his stark white door, reflecting the, now eighteen year old, auburn haired boy. He had pale golen-brown eyes, bagged due to his normal lack of sleep. Damn internet.

He stood up, stretching his not-so-muscular arms. Hey, who cares if he was stringy?! At least he wasn't creepy muscly like that potato-bastard Feliciano hangs around. He had met... Ludwig, his name was Ludwig... when the two were sent to live with friends of the family, a stuck up guy named Roderich, and his... well... Lovino didn't know.

They shared a last name, Edelstein, but Roddy didn't really act like someone getting laid. And the bastard treated Liz more like a maid than anything. Regardless, he was getting lost in that strange train of thought of his. Lovino didn't really... talk much anymore... but his thoughts constantly ran wild.

Full of questions, answers, dreams, ideas. All those packed up and sealed. He didn't mind it too much though. Poking his head out of his room, Lovino looked around before walking down the carpeted hall, and knocking quietly on Feliciano's door. Receiving no response, he turned the knob and walked in.

Feliciano struggled around in his blanket, and whimpering. Lovino looked around at the pale green walls, and walked over to set on the end of the bed. He reached over, and nudged his brother. Feliciano stopped jerking around, and slowly blinked open his eyes. "Lovino! I was having the same dream again and I..." Lovino nodded. That was something strange, how connected the two were.

Whenever Lovino had this dream, he always knew to go wake up Feli, because he would have it too. Feliciano reached over and hugged Lovino. He stiffened, and pushed the touchy bastard off. Feli pouted his lower lip, and Lovino just responded by sticking out his tongue then stadingding up to leave. "Wait, Lovi." He glared at the nickname. "You're leaving today, right?"

Lovino paused. Today was the day he was going to move into that sucky dorm oom he had moved most of his things into. Gilbert was going to drive him up there, seeing as Lovino didn't have a liscense, and didn't particularly want one. He nodded slowly. Feiciano smiled. "Well, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when you're leaving." Lovino shook his head, a faint smile traicing his lips as he walked out.


End file.
